Confución
by Yumi Hitsumi
Summary: Dividida entre dos. Un corazón que no sabe a donde dirigirse. A quien elegir. El corazón de una exterminadora. Una mujer amada. MirSan


**Sango no sabe que hacer con su confución**

_**No puedo correjir la ortografía y como soy mala en eso, no me maten por las faltotas que debe tener este fic**_

Nuestro grupo encontro a la Shikon y derrotaron a Naraku, en mi fic, ellos continuan su aventura, exterminando a todos los demonios y espiritus malignos, Inu Yasha le pidio a la perla cambiar los suficiente para parecer un hombre (sin orejas de perro, garras ni colmillos) pero seguir con las avilidades de un hanyu.

La relación entre Sango y Miroku a mejorado mucho, se ven siertas miradas que no solian aver antes, Sango siente como esos ojos azules casi negros la deboran, mientras que Miroku no puede ver la boca de Sango sin querer tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla, Inu Yasha y Aome no dejan de mirarlos, sin entender que paso, Shippo pasa más tiempo con la anciana Kaede y Kirara se va con él.

desde –penso Aome mientras cosinaba junto a Sango y notaba como ella se reía de Miroku mientras el intentaba alcansar a Inu Yasha en una rama (seriamente Miroku es bueno en muchas cosas pero el subir a árboles no era lo suyo, en especial cuando Inu Yasha tenía su baculo), Aome bolbio a ver a Sango y continuo pensando- desde que Sango se fue del campamento a ver las tumbas de sus amigos y Miroku desidio ir a "arreglar" siertos asuntos inconclusos, veo a Sango y a Miroku muy alegres 

- ¿qué pasa Aome? –dijo Sango notando la mirada de su amiga pero al ver que Aome no contestaba y solo evito mirarla añadio- ¿qué piensas?

- No... en nada, es solo...

- en realidad desearia que me dijeras que sucede (Sango cometio un grabe error)

- ¿Sango? ¿podriamos hablar sobre algo, que supongo, que es muy privado? –dijo Aome, al ver la aceptación de Sango añadio- vi unas aguas termales a pocos minutos de aquí, que tal si hablamos ahí, en la noche

- Claro

El día siguio y llego la noche, Aome tomo la mano de Sango y se la llebo a las aguas termales, Sango solo sonrio y se depidio

- Más les vale no venir a espiar

Sago se rio de lo que dijo Aome y no dijo nada, ya en las aguas termales Sango se relajo y suspiro

- ¿Sango? ¿por qué estas tan felis?

- No, por nada –dijo Sango dejando salir una sonrisa pero sus ojos dejaban salir un brillo muy hermoso

- Dime la verdad, algo les paso a ustedes dos

- ¿Cuáles dos?

- Miroku y tú

Sango solo se sonrojo pero dejaba salir una pequeña risa

- Lo ves, algo sucedió y no me quieres desir

- Aome, es solo que estas muy pequeña para que sepas siertas cosas- dijo sonrojandose y otro suspiro salio de su boca

- ¿lo amas?

- Si... digo solo somos amigos –Sango se sonrojo, no podía creer lo que dijo, intento arreglar lo que dijo finjiendo que no presto atención a lo que su amiga dijo- perdona Aome ¿dijiste algo?

- No finjas Sango, que me as oido bien y me as dicho que si

Sango solo se levanto pero oyo unos ruidos de un arbusto y desidio sentarse

- Aome, por favor no le digas a nadie lo que dije, no me di cuenta

- Entonces ¿paso algo entre ustedes?

- ¡No! Solo hablamos

Aome aplaudio y sonrio, Sango se asusto

- Entonces si paso algo

- ¡A que te refieres con algo! –dijo Sango muy asustada

- A que ya se han dicho que se aman

Sango se relajo pero volbio a oir unos ruidos en unos arbustos

- ¿a que creias que me referia?

- A nada –dijo Sango sonrojandose pero se levanto y tomo su ropa y salio- voy a caminar

Sango se dirijio a el lugar de donde se escuchaban los ruidos

- Sango, no te demores

- No te prometo nada

Aome se levanto y tomo su ropa y regreso al campamento

Mientras Sango y Aome desidieron ir a tomar un baño Inu Yasha y Miroku tenían una conversación

- ¿Miroku? ¿qué paso entre Sango y tú? –definitivamente Inu Yasha siempre iva al punto

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- solo contesta

- Nada

- Miroku, no mientas que Aome y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de todo, ustedes an estado actuando muy raro

- ¿Es tan obvio? –dijo Miroku dandose cuenta que estaba acorralado- solo hice lo que tú nunca arias

- ¡Que! –dijo Inu Yasha, Miroku sabía que de esa forma ya no lo molestaría- acaso tu y Sango...

- Solo hablamos

- A eso me refería, ¿qué creias que te dije?

- Ah nada, no se lo digas a nadie, espero que algun día tu hagas lo mismo con Aome.

No dejo que Inu Yasha lo matara por que se levanto

- Voy a caminar

En el momento en que Sango se levanto y dejo a Aome sola en las aguas termales, se acerco a los arbustos de los cuales venía ese ruido extraño

Sango solo miro a la persona que la veía a los ojos, ella tan solo se acerco y dejo su ropa junto a ellos (no le importo estar desnudos)

- ¿Te eh dicho que te ves hermosa así?

- Solo muy pocas veses –dijo Sango poniendose su ropa- ¿por qué viniste tras de mi? Si Aome te escuchaba te podria matar por estar espiando

- Es que quería verte, además solo te veía a ti, la señorita Aome ya tiene a Inu Yasha, para que yo la este viendo

- El problema es que Inu Yasha nunca la espía, no es como otros chicos que conosco –dijo la exterminadora riendo y mirandolo a los ojos

- ¿Acaso hay otros chicos que te espian? –dijo Miroku, finjiendo su enojo

- ¡Solo tú! –dijo Sango tomando el rostro del monje

- ¿Y Miroku? –pregunto Aome al ver que Sango llegaba sola

- ¿Y como lo voy a saber?

Inu Yasha y Aome la vieron con una gran sonrisa, Sango se sonrojo, en esos momentos Miroku salio detrás de unos arbustos

- Hola amigos

- ¿Por qué llegaron por separado? –preguntaron Inu Yasha y Aome a la ves con una gran sonrisa

Miroku y Sango se sonrojaron

- Yo no sabía que el monje Miroku había salido –y finjiendo enojo añadio- más le vale no haber estado espiandonos

- Claro que no, además –dijo Miroku tocando las "gracias" de Sango- ¿para que lo haría?

- ¡Perbertido! –dijo Sango golpeando a Miroku lo más realista posible

Inu Yasha y Aome suspiraron, la actuación de Sango y Miroku abía funcionado, por la noche Miroku se levanto y desperto a Sango. Ella se levanto e hizo que el la siguiera, cuando ya estaban alejados ella dijo

- No podemos hacer nada si Inu Yasha y Aome no se sinceran y se dicen sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Lo se, si se enteran de todo lo que tenemos podemos armar una pelea entre ellos

- Es que yo no puedo creer que Inu Yasha no se sincere con mi amiga

- Lo mejor es regresar al campamento lo más pronto posible, si se despiertan no tendremos una buena escusa para explicar que hacemos en el bosque a esta hora de la noche

- Si mejor regresemos –dijo Sango tomando la delantera y Miroku la siguio.

Continuara...

A la mañana siguiente Sango se veía muy contento, lo cual era muy comun en los ultimos días, de repente todos sintieron unas presencias, un ejercito se acercaba, todos se separaron y dejaron que pasaran

- Esa ropa... –dijo Sango al ver al ejercito, el cual paro frente al grupo- esa ropa la e visto antes

- Señorita Sango –dijo uno de los gerreros- el principe Hokoy quiere verla

- ¿para que?

- para pedir su mano en matrimonio

- QUE –dijieron todos pero el rostro de Sango y Miroku fueron los más admirados

Como todos querian aclarar sus dudas siguieron a los guardias, Sango fue llevada en una carrosa junto a Aome y los demás fueron caminando. Llegaron a un gran castillo el cual tenía muchos sirvientes y gerreros que practicaban con gran entuciasmo tecnicas de ataque contra monstruos aereos, terrestres y maritimos, Sango se emociono al ver gente que le recordaba a sus amigos exterminadores, de repente la carrosa se detubo frente a un guerrero que tenía tapado su rostro, a simple vista se veía que tenía gran musculatura y un buen porte, este hombre al ver a Sango se quito la mascara dando a ver un rostro blanco con unos ojos celestes, daban puresa e injenuidad al mirarlos (lo que no hacían otros ojos que ella conocía) el guerrero se inclino, tomo la mano de Sango y la beso

- Soy el principe Hokoy ¿Sango no me recuerdas?

- No, disculpe pero no

- Hace ya cinco años que no nos vemos, nuestras familias eran exterminadoras pero de diferentes reguiones, ¿recuerdas cuando jugabamos?

En la mente de Sango llegaron recuerdos de un joven con el que ella había practicado desde muy pequeña, tambien recordo que fue su primer amor, el cual si fue correspondido desde el principio, Sango se sonrojo y abrazo a Hokoy, él se sonrojo tambien pero la abrazo, Sango al notar las miradas de sus amigos se alejo

- Claro que te recuerdo Hokoy

- ¿Recuerdas cuando jugabamos al "beso gerrero"

Sango se sonrojo y el joven continuo

- ¿Recuerdas? El que perdia debía darle un beso al ganador en donde el quisiera

- ¡Hokoy! –dijo Sango al notar como Miroku se enojaba- ¡Basta!

- Perdoname, no sabia –respondio Hokoy mirando a Miroku- que tenías un prometido

- Pero si Miroku –dijo Inu Yasha- no es su prometido ¿verdad?

- Inu Yasha ¡Abajo! –dijo Aome y mirando a Inu Yasha en el suelo y le dijo- eres un tonto

Todos rieron esepto Sango y Miroku

-¿Sango? –dijo Hokoy arrodillandose- ¿desearias pasar unos días en mi castillo?

- ¿Y mis amigos?

- Claro que se pueden quedar

A todos les agrado la idea acepto a Miroku el cual no le agrado la mirada de Sango la cual no dejaba de observar a Hokoy con gran emoción

El camino fue largo, esepto para Aome y Sango que hiban en la carrosa, aun que ya se encontraban en el castillo, sus habitaciones quedaban al otro lado del templo en donde se encotraron con Hokoy. Los sirvientes prepararon las habitaciones de los invitados, todos se quedarona agusto con ellas, ya que eran ampleas y con baños privados, el unico inconveniente para Hokoy (esepto para nuestros amigos ) era que se unian entre ellos por puertas, el no les abiso pensando que no pasaria nada pero al notar como se acomodaron en las habitaciones se preocupo y dijo

- Solo hay un problema, han escojido mal las habitaciones

- ¿por qué? –preguntaron todos

Hokoy entro a la habitacion de Aome y habriendo una puerta demostro que este cuarto era unido al de Inu Yasha, luego habrio otra puerta del mismo curto del hanyu y demostro que este se unia con el cuerto de Miroku, (eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino lo que viene despues) y este mismo cuarto llebaba, por otra puerta, al cuarto de ¡Sango! Todos esepto Sango miraron al monje con mucho enojo, como si le advirtieran algo, el solo le sonrio a Sango la cual tan solo se sonrojo.

- Pero eso no importa –dijo Inu Yasha- todos hemos dormidos en la misma habitación, Sango se sabe defender muy bien y no se a dejado converser de Miroku en ningun momento

Hokoy no se tranquiliso al ver los rostros sonrojados de Miroku y Sango pero tomando las manos de Sango añadio

- Descuiden, yo confio en Sango, ya que es la misma niña con la que jugaba

Sango se sonrojo y Miroku solo queria matar a ese principe pero se controlaba ya que tenía una solo idea en la cabeza hoy vere a Sango se desia como si con eso el se calmara. Resuelto todo esto cada uno se fue a su habitación a tomar un baño, pero los sirvientes tocaron las puertas para dar a conocer la hora de la comida, todos salieron y se vistieron, ya en el comedor se dieron cuenta que Sango no estaba y que Hokoy no tenía comida en su lugar

- ¿y Sango? –pregunto Aome

- Descuida, deje que tomara un baño mucho más largo, yo la voy a acompañar cuando desee comer –Miroku no podía creer que ese "Hokoy" quisiera estar a solas con Sango, pero respiro y se calmo sabiendo que no iba a pasar nada ya que él estaba en el corazón de Sango y todo lo que dejo en ella, nadie, ni siquiera Hokoy se lo arrebatarian.

Cuando Sango por fin termino de tomar su baño y despues de aver tomado un vestido negro que le dejo una de las sirvientas, alguien toco su puerta, ella se paro y abrio la puerta

- Hola Hokoy

- Te ves hermosa, como siempre

Sango se sonrrojo

- Ya esta la comida, ven conmigo que es mejor que vengas antes que se enfrie

Sango lo siguio y comenso a charlar con Hokoy, se reian mucho y despues de que comer él la invitoa dar un paseo por el castillo, despues de recordar su infancia Sango se sentia muy bien junto a Hokoy, tenía lindas miradas, su rostro desia muchas cosas positivas de él, tenía un cuerpo muy musculoso y tomaba su mano con sutilesa.

Si me permites, deja que yo relate esto –me dijo una voz femenina, muy conocida para mi

- ¿Quién eres? –dije (soy la autora, sango900)

- Oye, esta historia es sobre mi, deja que yo la relate, por lo menos unos segundos

- ¿Sango? –no puede ser (me esta afectando esta historia o tal ves Ely-chan me a dejado un poco loca, con eso de que cada día me paresco más a Sango) (si es por eso, ¡voy a matarla!)- ¿qué haces en mi mente?

- Oye, tu te metes en mi mente cada ves que escribes sobre mi, deja que yo me meta en tu mente unas veses, ¡Es justo!

- Esta bien, pero ¿por qué quieres relatar la historia?

- Porque desde aquí yo me pongo muy triste, lo mejor es que dejes que yo lo haga

- Pero es mi fic

- Pero es mi vida

- Pero yo estoy escribiendo

- Pero yo eh sido la que gracias, a ¡ti! me eh dejado ver por Excelencia ¡desnuda! ¡y no lo eh matado! ¡me la debes!

- No me digas que no te gusto tener tiempo "productibo" con houshi-sama

- ¡Callate! –Sango se sonroja

- Calma, te comprendo, por la culpa de unas amigas mías yo tambien me sonrojo, dicen cosa qu eno son siertas o/o

- Entonces me dejaras desir esta parte

- Esta bien pero recuerda que es mi fic y que en el no escondes tus sentimientos por Miroku es un amor ¡secreto!

- Como si el fuera capas de amarme –Sango evita mirarme

-Oye, te comprendo pero confia en mi, él te mira con unos ojos muy lindos

- querras desir con ojos de HENTAI

- Mentira –(por lo menos a sonreido)

- Mejor cuento la historia

- Esta bien, dale, cuentala

Fue confuso para mi mente, no podía creer que Hokoy ganara territorio sobre mi corazón con cada mirada, con cada sonrisa, con ese rostro puro, ¿qué voy a hacer con houshi-sama? Yo lo amo, pero ¿y Hokoy, a él tambien lo quiero... ¿lo amo?... no puedo amar a ¡dos hombres a la ves! ¿por qué me pasa esto? Justo ahora, cuando pensaba que todo estaba bien, que mi vida era perfecta, ¿por qué la vida me hace esto?... Su mano esta en mi ¡cintura!... el unico hombre que hace eso es houshi-sama (pero el no deja su mano en mi cintura -- ) ¡Eso es! si el baja su mano, sabre a que pervertido amo... ¡No baja su mano! 0/0 creo que esto sera más difisil de lo que pensaba (no puedo creer que en mi mente deseara la idea de que alguin tocara mis "gracias" o/o debo dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con ese houshi)

- ¿Sango? ¿en que piensas?

- En nada –casi me descubre

- Sango quieres sentarte

- Si

¿qué sucede él no se a sentado? ¿por qué se arrodilla?

- ¿Sango?... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- Yo... este...yo –no puede ser, ¿ahora estoy muerta? Si le digo que si, me muero por que dejare de estar con houshi-sama; pero si le digo que no, una parte de mi corazón se destruira ¿qué me pasa?- Hokoy... no se que desir

- Que tal si me dices que ¡si!

- es que no es tan facil... estoy confundida

- ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

- pues... –ayudaria si me dejaras sola, pero tambien si me besas, solo para ver cual de los dos besos (el de houshi-sama o de Hokoy) me da más alegria

¿qué sucede? ¿por qué se hacerca? O/O ¡¡Me esta besando! Acaso, él lee mentes, acaso... ¡Sango! No te dejes llebar (¿qué estaba haciendo? ¡por un momento le correspondi el beso) ¡No Sango! ¡Tu no lo amas... o ¿Si? ¿qué... sucede? ¡mi cuerpo le correspode el beso! ¡¡¡Ayuda!

- ¡¡Basta! –(hola soy yo, la ESCRITORA)

- ¿qué te pasa?

- que ¡¿qué me pasa? gritas ayuda, no puedo hacer nada y tú y yo sabemos que es lo que viene despues

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –Sango me a tapado la boca- Lo se, lo se, ¿pero que quieres que haga? ¡por primer lugar tu pensaste este fic!

- Cuando lo pense, no crei que ambas ibamos a sufrir

- ¿Ambas?

- Si, me siento mal, yo tambien tengo el corazón partido en dos...

- ¡Cuentame!

- ¡No! Nunca

- ¿Quién te tiene de esa forma?

- No te lo dire

- ¡Dime! O no sigo con la historia

- Oye no me amenases

- Solo dime si esos chicos, los que te tienen asi, se paresen a Hokoy y a... houshi-sama

- No, no te lo dire

Sango se hacerca y me conbense, (¿qué? en eso de converser, nos paresemos, yo logro sacarles todos sus secretos a mis amigas parese que la vida se esta vengando) se lo digo en la oreja (¡Yo no se los voy a desir a ustedes!)

- Lo sabía, estamos en las mismas –grito Sango

- Shhhhhhhhh

- Mejor sigo con la historia

- **_--_** has lo que quieras

- Entonces Sango, ¿te casas conmigo?

Seriamente no sabía que desirle, el beso que me dio no arreglo nada solo empeoro todo.

que le voy a desir -pense pero como si no fuera poco vi a houshi-sama acercarse muy furioso, al parecer vio como me besaba Hokoy- creo que me vio responderle el beso, ¡me quiero morir! 

- Mira Sango, ese ¿no es tu amigo, el moje; ¿podriamos pedirle que vendiga nuestro matrimonio?

Oh, si, ¡como si eso arreglara todo!

- Pero... pero si yo no te eh dicho que si

- Lo veo en tus ojos

¿en mis ojos? ¡oh, no, housi-sama ya llego! estoy merta 

- Hola principe Hokoy, prinsesa Sango ¿supongo?

¡Qué! pense, no pudo creer que me mirara tan molesto

- Houshi-sama

- Si, tienes razon monje, ella y yo nos vamos a casar, quisieramos que nos dieras tu vendición

¡¡QUE! ¡Yo no dije eso!

- Claro, con gusto les dare mi vendicíon

Que 

Es mejor que me valla a mi cuarto. Si no lo ago, pronto estare matando a... houshi-sama por ser tan ¡Tonto! Y a mi por no desirle a Hokoy que no lo amo como amo a Miro... a houshi-sama (no puedo creer que solo a ustedes se los diga y a Hokoy ¡no!)

- A ¿dónde vas? –preguntaron ambos chicos

- A mi cuarto

- Yo te acompaño –dijo houshi-sama

- ¡No!

-Pues aun que no quieras voy a mi cuarto, lastima que esten uno junto al OTRO

Houshi-sama sabe como empeorar las cosas ¿verdad?

Ya en mi cuarto desidi dejar salir mis lagrimas, desaogarme pero hubo un problema, olvide que houshi-sama estaba en el otro cuarto, eso fue un ¡gran incombeniente!

- Eso yo lo se –con ustedes la "escritora"

- Perdoname si es que me apropie de la historia pero es que me deje llevar

-Dejame que te diga algo que tu no sabes

- ¿qué?

- Aome oyo todo lo que llorabas y se preocupo

- ¡QUE!

- Si pero Inu Yasha calmo a Aome

- ¿Qué hacia Inu Yasha en el cuarto de Aome? Oó

- Ahora te lo dire, no lo vas a creer, fue romantico

- Me das miedo

- Y picante

- ¡Encerio! OO

-Mira, ahora deja que yo te cuente

Ahora nos encontramos en el cuarto de Aome, la cual estaba preocupada por Sango, la cual estaba llorando y eso no le era agradable. Aome se puso a llorar y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida pero su llanto fue alcansado por las orejas de Inu Yasha el cual se preocupo mucho, se hacerco a la puerta y dijo intentado que nadie lo oyera

- ¿puedo pasar?

-...mmm...aja –Aome aun dormia

Inu Yasha paso y noto a Aome llorar, intento mirarla más detalladamente, pero cuando estaba serca de ella se tropeso con los zapatos de Aome y la mitad de su cuerpo (de la cintura para arriba) estaba sobre ella, sus labios estaban muy serca, casi se podian besar y la otra mitad (de la cadera para abajo) estaba en el suelo, el miro los labios de Aome, se sonrojo

- A...Ao...Aome... te amo –Inu Yasha se sonrojo, no supo porque se lo dijo, Aome se sonrojo al igual o peor que él

- Inu... Yasha ¡Abajo!

Inu Yasha callo rapidamente sobre Aome, haciendo que la besara, la tomo de los hombros, ella abrio los ojos mirando los hermosos ojos de la persona a la cual besaba pero el hechizo fue tan fuerte que hiso que Inu Yasha perdiera el equilibrio y callo al suelo con Aome en brazos (él estaba ensima de ella), ella solo abrio los ojos aun más, Inu Yasha se separo y se sonrojo

- Yo tambien te amo –Inu Yasha no podía creer que ella lo había escuchado- Inu Yasha ¡abajo!

Inu Yasha cayo rapidamente al suelo y volbio a besar a Aome.

- Oye eres buena para eso de hacer que suframos en tus fics –Sango me miraba algo molesta

-

- Pero más te gusta hacerme sufir a ¡mi!

- ¿por qué?

- ¿por qué? te dire porque. Mejor dicho les dire porque

- Oye no se vale, yo soy la escritora

- Les digo a todos el nombre de esos chicos

- Pues yo, le invito a Miroku a que este con nosotras y dejo que houshi-sama me bese, para que te molestes, mejor dicho yo lo voy a besar con tanta fuerza que me vas a querrer matar

- Vas a dejar que ese HENTAI venga a tu mente Oó

- Solo para que me veas besarlo

- Eres buena con las amenasas -me dijo Sango

- Pues tu no te quedas atrás

- ¿Y como sabías que eso me molestaría?

- Solo pense que me molestaría a mi y eso fue lo primero que me vino a la mente

- No se me hubiera ocurrido

- Oye... creo que todos quieren saber que le va a pasar a Houshi-sama contigo

- No les adelantes lo que va a pasar

- Solo me estoy vengando despues de todo, no me gusta que me amenazen

- A mi igual, mejor deja que yo les diga

- Esta bien, te los encargo –tomo aire y dejo a Sango contar lo que viene

Estaba en mi cuarto, llorando, derrepente veo que la puerta que esta entre el cuarto de houshi-sama y el mio se habre no puede ser -pense- ¡esta borracho 

Entro al cuarto y me miro pero no pervertidamente, sino con temor, me tomo de los hombros y luego de la cintura, se arrodillo

- Sango... te amo –me dijo tan sencillamente como eso- tu ya lo sabes, yo pensaba que me amabas pero me equiboque, te vas a casar con ese principe

No pude más y me arrodille junto a él y lo bese o/o

- Houshi-sama... yo lo amo pero no pudo hacerle esto a Hokoy

- ¿por qué?

- porque ya se iluciono, yo se lo que en realidad quiere, el no me ama de verdad sino que él tampoco tiene familia y quiere una, él cree que de esa forma va a conseguirla, con una exterminadora, conmigo

Houshi-sama me beso una ves más y yo deje caer mis lagrimas, era verdad, Hokoy no tenía familia y el no encontro el verdadero amor como yo... ¿pero tal ves si?

------------FLASH BACK------------------

Mientras caminabamos, una de las sirvienta tropeso al vernos y dejo caer toda la fruta que llebaba, Hokoy corrio donde se encontraba la joven

- Akira -(es el nombre de la sirvienta)- ¿estas bien?

- Señor Hokoy –la joven se sonrrojo y toma la fruta que se le abia caido pero Hokoy no le permitio y la lebanto- gracias señor Hokoy

- Solo dime Hokoy

- O/O Pero usted es el principe de aquí, no puedo tutearlo

- ¿ya te has casado?

- O/O NO, aun no, la persona que amo, no me ama

- Que tonto debe ser ese hombre para no darse cuenta de la hermosa mujer que se esta perdiendo, ¿en que pensara?

- No lo se, pero le suplico que no le diga tonto, porque yo lo amo mucho y no me gusta que lo traten con despresio

-

En ese momento nos retiramos, dejamos a esa muchacha en su casa y continuamos nuestro camino...

Pero note una mirada muy extraña en él... en ese momento no supe que era pero... tal ves... esa mirada era de...

------------FLASH BACK------------------

- ¡¡Amor!

-¿Qué? –me dijo houshi-sama (yo estaba tan consentrada en entender a Hokoy que no me percate que su exelencia estaba besando mis manos y mi ¡cuello!)- ¿qué dijiste mi querida Sango?

- ¡Excelencia! ¿qué estaba haciendo?

- Esto –(y comenso a besarme el cuello, estaba tan borracho que no le importo que yo no le prestara atención y ahora me besaba con dulsura)

- Ba... ¡Basta! –pero me callo con un beso en mi boca, (por favor no dejan que continue contando O/O )

- Es mi turno- (hola soy yo sango900)

- Gracias, gracias

- descuida, yo voy a contar el resto, despues de todo, Oó no es bonito contar tus secretos a todos ¿verdad?

- Lo que digas, pero no dejes que siga con esto.

- Bueno, pues yo voy a contar esta parte

- Y luego yo

- Esta bien

- ¿qué pasa? ¿no vas a pelear, ni me vas a desir nada?

- NO

- ¿por qué?

- porque te tengo una sorpresa

- ¿cuál?

- te dire despues, ahora deja que les cuente todo

las manos de Miroku tocaban el rostro de Sango, ella no podía creer que él era capas de hacer esas cosas, en ese estado, ella ya había prometido tener sus hijos pero con la condición de que él no la presionara pero en esos momentos él no estaba cumpliendo sus promesas, ella intento alejarse pero Miroku la apriciono contra la pared y beso todo su cuerpo, Sango dejo que continuara, sabía donde terminaría eso, como otras noches, ella le correspondio

--Al siguiente día—

(pensaron que iba a poner lemon ¿verada?)

- tengo que hablar con Hokoy –dijo Sango levantandose de la cama pero algo (mejor dicho alguien) no se lo permitia- ¡esta no es mi habitación!

- es verdad, es la mía –dijo Miroku tomandola de la cintura y besandola

- Houshi-sama –no podía creer que estubiera en otra habitación- dejeme

- Dime Miroku –él se hacerco a sus labios y la beso, ella se alejo

- Suelteme

- Pero si ayer estubimos juntos

- Como muchos otros días pero eso no significa que podemos perder el día estando en la cama ¡y si Inu Yasha o Aome entran!

- de ellos descuidate

Miroku se lebanto y se vistio al igual que Sango, entraron a la habitación de Inu Yasha y en silencio él señalo al hanyu que estaba dormido junto a Aome, ambos se abrazaban (que bueno que Shippo y Kirara se quedaron en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede ) Sango casi grita pero Miroku la beso para que no lo hisiera, él cerro la puerta. En ese momento Sango escucho la puerta de ¡su cuarto! Corrio a su habitación y cerro la puerta que unia la habitación de Miroku y la de ella, al abrir la puerta noto unos ojos celestes... los de Hokoy

- Hola Sango

- Hola... Hokoy –en ese momento ella noto que el báculo del monje se había quedado en su cuarto, ella lo lanzo debajo de su cama, sin que Hokoy lo notara- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a verte, ¿como estas?

- Yo... bien -Sango no podía evitar ver la puerta que unia su cuarto con el del monje

- ¿Vas a bajar a desayunar?

- Claro

- Voy a llamar a tus amigos

- Buenos días –era Miroku saliendo de su habitación (por la puerta que da al corredor)- que calurosa noche la de ayer ¿verdad?

- Si –contesto Hokoy

Sango guardo silencio

- Es mejor que valla a llamar a tus amigos

- Hokoy, deja que yo lo aga, houshi-sama me va ayudar ¿verdad?

- Si

-Entonces me voy a pedir a las sirvientas que arreblen todo

- Saluda de mi parte a Akira

- Claro –Hokoy no entendía por que Sango se comportaba de esa forma

- ¡Houshi-sama! Suelteme –dijo Sango alejando la boca del monje de su cuello- debemos despertar a Aome y a Inu Yasha

- ¿qué quieres que les digamos? –el monje imito lo que podria pasar cuando entraran al cuarto de Inu Yasha (pero muy sarcasticamente)- "hola amigos, ¿cómo les fue ayer? No nos dimos cuenta que durmieron juntos ¿y nosotros? Tampoco estubimos juntos, Sango estubo con su principe, ¡A, no sabían! Ellos se van a casar, ¿ustedes tambien? Me alegro... ¿y yo? Me quedo solo ¿por qué?... ¿No quieren bajar a desayunar?

- Houshi-sama ¡basta!... eso no va a pasar -ella no podía creer el odio y celos que podía tener Miroku

- Pues arreglalo ¡tu sola! –dicho esto se fue y dejo a Sango sola en el corredor

- Hoshi-sama, no sea tonto

Pero ya era tarde, él se había ido y la dejo sola, pero recordo que aun debia despertar a Aome e Inu Yasha

- Lo mejor es que lo aga lo más pronto posible –toco la puerta de Aome, escucho unos ruidos y se preparo para ver rostro de Aome saliendo del cuarto muy asustada pero... no fue de esa forma... a quien vio fue... fue...- ¡Inu Yasha!

- ¿qué quieres Sango?

- Yo... yo... ¿tu que haces aquí? –dijo Sango, intentando sonar lo más natural posible- tu cuarto esta al otro lado O/O

- Sango, Sango, Sango –Inu Yasha se apolla contra la puerta- solo hice lo que tu y Miroku han hecho

- ¡Que han echo! –O/O Sango se avalanso al cuarto preocupada por Aome- ¡Aome! ¿dónde estas?

- Aquí

Sango corrio hasta la otra habitación, miro a Aome (Sango no podía creer que unos niños de 17 años hicieran eso, aun eran unos NIñOS, ella ya tenía 18 y Miroku 21 años)

- Aome

- Sango ¿qué pasa?

Sango miro a su amiga, llababa su ropa extraña, (la del colegio) estaba recostada en la cama, luego recordo que Inu Yasha había estado tambien vestido.

- ¿qué paso anoche?

- Amiga, ¿a que te refieres?

- solo responde Aome

- pues me preocupe por ti y me dio miedo de lo que te sucedió y pues... Inu Yasha me cuido / toda la noche en su cuarto... ¿tu que creias que paso?

- Sango, yo te dije que paso lo que tu y Miroku han tenido ultimamente ¿qué pasa entre ustedes, para que te allas preocupado? –el hanyu la miro con una mirada examinadora

- Pues, nada, solo pasamos juntos, perdon si es que entre tan asustada... Oh porsierto Hokoy ya quiere que bajen a comer

- Pues dile que Aome y yo ya vamos a bajar

- Sango ¿y Miroku? ¿dónde esta?

- ¿Hoshi-sama?... él se molesto conmigo... creo

-¿por qué? –Aome vio a Inu Yasha- nos dejarias solas

- a... si... claro, voy a arreglarme –y se retiro

- Lo que paso es que Hokoy me propuso matrimonio...y yo... ¡no le dije que si! Pero tampoco...

- Le has dicho que no, ¿verdad?

- Exacto, y por ultimo Hokoy le pidio a houshi-sama que vendiga nuestro matrimonio

- Y eso molesto a Miroku ¿verdad?

- No, lo que le molesto fue vernos besar... y que yo no le preste atención a sus besos despues de haberme besado con Hokoy... ya que estaba preocupada... ¿tu me entiendes?

- Si, pero por que no le aclaraste a Miroku que no querias nada con Hokoy

- Porque no quiero lastimar a Hokoy, él esta solo, no tiene un amor y hasta que yo no encuentre a una mujer para él no lo voy a dejar solo

- ¿y Miroku? ¿lo amas? No lo puedes dejar a el solo

- Lo se –Sango se sento en la cama- yo lo amo, pero no puedo lastimar a Hokoy

- Dime en que te puedo ayudar, ya encontraste a esa mujer para Hokoy

- Pues si, pero es muy timida, lo que puedes hacer es traer a la sirvienta que se llama Akira

- ¿esa es la mujer que ama a Hokoy?

- Si y parese que él a ella

- estabien, pero ¿cómo vas a hacer para que ellos dos se declaren?

- eso dejamelo a mi

----------------------------------------

- ¿cómo vas a hacerlo? –me pregunta Sango

- No lo se --

- ¿no lo has planeado?

- Oye, como tu mismo me lo as dicho, ambas estamos con el mismo problema

- ¿cuál?

- dos hombres

- es desir que este fic es... de tu vida... definitivamente entiendo a Ely-chan (una amiga de vampirita, ella tambien es escritora) ella siempre te compara conmigo

- pues si, igual que yo a ella con Aome y al chico que le gusta le digo Inu Yaha

- y le dices ¿houshi-sama a uno de los chicos?

- pues si, tambien le digo asi a mi mejor amigo y le digo a un amigo menor a mi con 2 años pero que es igual a Miroku houshi-kun

- ¿no tenias una sorpresa para mi?

- él vendra despues

- ¿él?

- mejor sigo contando el fic

- OYE

-continuemos (no sabe lo que le espera)

----------------------------------------

Ya todos estaban desayunando, al terminar Aome busco a Akira, al encontrarla la llebo al puente que atravesaba una hermosa leguna, Sango le pidio a Hokoy verse en ese lugar, cuando Hokoy llego solo encontro a Akira, Sango y Aome estaban detrás de unos arbustos para ver todo.

- Akari ¿qué haces aquí?

- Señor Hokoy... quiero desir Hokoy, no pense encontrarlo aqui

- Yo tampoco

En ese momento Sango tiro una pequeña bomba de humo al puente sin que nadie los viera, saco su gran búmeran y de un golpe tumbo el puete, Hokoy y Akari calleron al agua; en esos momentos Hokoy saco a Akari del agua, ella habia tragado demasiada agua, en esos momentos Sango se hacerco corriendo, Miroku, que pasaba por ahí, corrio a la ayuda, Aome se quedo detrás de los arbustos, ya que Sango se lo pidio

- Hokoy que paso

- Sango, nos caimos y Akari a tragado demasiada agua, ayudala

- Tranquilo, yo se lo que debes hacer: toma aire y besala, dejando que que todo él aire que tomaste entre a sus pulmones

- Sago ¿qué dices? –pregunto Miroku

- Houshi-sama, yo se lo que hay que hacer

- Lo hare –Hokoy tomo aire, y empeso a darle respiración de boca a boca a Akari, cuando Hokoy lo intento por cuarta ves Akari reacciono, tomo la mejilla de Hokoy como si fuera de su propiedad y comenso a besarlo, él se admiro pero él tambien comenso a corresponderle el beso. El plan de Sango funciono... pero Miroku se lebanto y se alejo, no miro a Sango, solo se retiro al ver que Akari estaba bien, Sango no podía creerlo, houshi-sama segía molesto, Sango corrio al bosque, quería que todo ese sufricio terminara, ahora no tenía a nadie, en ese momento, en el momento en que paro vio unas hojas en blanco y algo con que escribir, las tomo y se sento frente al rio, se puso a escribir:

"¿Por qué la vida es de la forma como uno no se lo espera, pensar que hase pocos días la felicidad rodeaba mi vida, ¿abra que seguir luchando? Tener que luchar, no se ve tan sencillo como suena pero lo haré, eh prometido que seguiré con esta patética imitación de vida, solo me alegra que hay gente a mi alrededor y que me identifico con alguien en este mundo ¿pero quien?

La vida es una ilusión que nunca termina

Pero a veces esa ilusión se transforma en una ofuscación, porque el sueño no se cumple y las esperanzas se pierden" –en ese momento vio a Miroku hacercarse a ella, su mirada era la de antes y continuo unas pocas lineas más-

"Pero es positivo saber que esa ilusión nosotros la controlamos y esa pesadilla se puede trasformar en el sueño más real. Y esa patética vida que llevamos se transforma en gloria.

Pensar que cuando escribí esto, estaba triste pero después de un suspiro que me dolió hasta el corazón, vi esos ojos que siempre me tienen en deseo y en conflicto con mis sentimientos y me dieron la suficiente alegría para darme ánimo y darme cuenta de que es mi vida en realidad, por lo menos tengo mi decisión clara ¿ahora como se la ago llegar?"

----Flash back----

Miroku dejo a Hokoy, Akari y a Sango solos, tenía tantos deseos de poder besar a Sango, ni siquiera entendía por que se molesto con Sago, si ni siquiera tienen una relación seria... ¡eso es! Todo esto pasaba por que no era capas de desir a todo el mundo que tenía un amor sincero por Sango, debía decircelo lo más pronto posible pero ¿dónde estaba ella? Eso no le importo solo dejo que su corazón lo guiara

----Flash back---

- Houshi-sama ¿qué hace aquí?

- Pues vine a ver a una mujer, la más hermosa mujer que eh visto ¿y tu?

- Solo estaba aquí –se lebanto y dejo el papel en el que escribio la carta, en el suelo- es mejor que me valla, no quiero retenerlo, usted esta buscando a esa mujer

Sango –penso Miroku- si me referia a ti –recojio la carta y la leyo 

- Sango se te quedo esto –Sango regreso a ver, Miroku cargaba la carta que escrubio, tenia la mirada perdida, triste, la estaba leyendo- supongo que es para Hokoy

- Claro que no es para él – Sango se dio la guelta- yo no amo a Hokoy, además usted esta buscando a esa mujer, permiso

- Esa mujer eres tu Sango –dijo Miroku tomandola de la mano, Sango lo miro a los ojos- ¿para quién es esto entonces?

- Para el dueño de mis labios

- ¿y quien es?

- la misma persona que tiene mi mano y mis ojos atrapados ahora mismo

Miroku no podia creer que ella dijiera eso

- Sango ¿no quisieras tener una relación seria, una relación que pueda desircela a todos sin miedo al "que diran" conmigo?

- Houshi-sama... yo... pues claro que... pues

- ¿y ser la madre de todos, absolutamente todos mis hijos?

- pues como te lo dije antes si, pero más te vale que solo yo sea la madre de TODOS ellos

- eso quiere desir que si

Sango beso los labios de Miroku, el la tomo en sus brazos y la empeso a ampujar contra un arbol pero una rama estaba en el suelo, Sango se tropeso y ambos calleron al suelo

- ¿eso quiere desir que si?

- no, ESTO quiere desir que si –y lo besa con todas sus fuersas

----------------------------------------

- Esa carta me encanto –era la una voz muy masculina

- Sango sorpresa –(hola soy su escritora) tengo la mano de Miroku entre las mias- esta era mi sorpresa

- ¡Vampirita! ¿qué hace el aquí?

- Viene a verte, mi querida Sango –Miroku toma la mano de Sango

- Lo traje por que esto se trata de él tambien

- Si Sango, además quiero continuar en lo que nos quedamos –se hacerca a Sango y besa su cuello

- Houshi-sama ¡basta!

- Disculpen, pero si van a hacer esas cosas, por favor no aquí –Sango se me hacerca, creo que estoy en problemas

- Vampirita, no dijiste que tenias los mismos problemas que yo, eso quiere decir que tu y ese chico tienen lo mismo que mi houshi-sama y yo

- Casi, tenemos lo que tenian ustedes, cuando tu tenias 16 y él 19, no ves que mi alma va a cumplir los 16 años aun soy una niña, no como tu que ya eres toda una mujer

- O/O

- Vampirita ¿vas a terminar la historia?

- Miroku ya voy, ya voy, no me presiones

- Te quiero agradeser lo que hisiste por mi –me abraza

- HENTAI –estrello mi mano en su rostro- que hacia tocando ¡ahí!

- Vampirita, tienes la misma fuerza que Sango a tu edad –se toca el rostro con dolor

- Gracias, además ya es suficiente con los houshi-samas que conosco, sus miradas se parecen –examino los ojos de Miroku- además tambien son muy lindo sus ojos (los de los houshi-samas y los de Miroku )

- Gracias –me da un beso en la mejilla O/O (Miroku, todo un galan) (igual que otros housi-samas que conosco) (chicas no me embidien por el beso )

- ¡Vampirita! –es Sango la que me grita- ya deja de coquetear a houshi-sama

- Sangito, ¿estas molesta?

- Usted no me moleste

- Mejor continuo con la historia antes de que estos locos se maten

- ¿a quien llamas loca?

- yo estoy loco por ti Sango

- Ya basta, HENTAI

- Mejor continuo

----------------------------------------

Miroku y Sango regresan despues de un tiempo, Hokoy los ve y llama a Sango para verse en media hora

-media hora despues-

- Sango, ¿te vas a casar conmigo?

- QUE –dijieron Miroku y Sango a la ves

- si, para ver si hoy nos casamos, asi esta noche seras mi mujer

- que yo que... –Sango se petrifico

- Sabes que principito –Miroku se levanto muy enojado- Sango no se va a casar contigo, porque ella ya fue mi MUJER, yo la amo, daria mi vida por ella y ella me AMA tambien

- Hou.. houshi... sama –Sango se sonrojo pero se recupero rapidamente y miró a Hokoy- además tu amas a AKIRA

- Eso es ¿verdad? Hokoy –era Akira, entrando por una puerta- tu me dijiste que nosotros deberiamos amarnos en secreto

- Es... que... yo –Hokoy no sabía como esplicar todo

- Hokoy, yo se por que lo has hecho –dijo Sango- Akira, debes enteder que él creia que debíamos, ambos, continuar la desendencia de exterminadores, y que no deberia importar el amor, pero tanto te ama, que no te queria dejar

- Principe, debe entender que tener un amor en secreto no es bueno para nadie, -eran las palabras sabas de Miroku- ni para nada productivo, lo mejor es que se case con Akira y que deje a Sango en paz

- Gracias monje,tus palabras son sabias, te hare caso, solo que no se si Akira lo desee despues de todo lo que a pasado

- Claro que quiero casarme contigo

Sango y Miroku dejaron a la pareja a solas, ellos debían seguir su camino, con sus amigos.

- Sango, Miroku ¿dónde estaban? –pregunto Aome, la cuan estaba sentada junto a Inu Yasha

- Por ahí

- ¿nos vamos? –pregunto el impaciente hanyuo mientras no se percatava de las miradas de enamorados que se dedicaban Miroku y Sango

- si –afirmaron Miroku y Sango, al darse la vuelta, Aome e Inu Yasha, la pareja se dio un lejero beso a escondidas para que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta

- Te amo, Sango –le susurro Miroku tan bajo que los oidos del hanyou no lo oyeron

- Yo tambien –le contestó Sango

- ¿De que hablan? –preguntó Inu Yasha mientras regresaba a ver sobre su hombro

- Nada –contestaron ambos

----4 Meses despues----

- ¿Miroku? –llamó un día una joven al monje (si, es Sango la cual ya lo llama por su nombre)

- ¿si?

- Debemos quedarnos en una aldea por unos 5 meses, -Sango miró a todo el grupo- ustedes continuen su camino, nosotros nos quedaremos en la cabaña de una anciana que esta muy serca la cual yo conosco

- ¿nosotros? ¿a quienes te refieres? ¿y por que? –dijo extrañado el monje

- Miroku... estoy... bueno...

- ¿qué pasa? no me preocupes

- pues, recuerdas que me dijiste que yo iba a tener a todos tus hijos, pues, -jugó timidamente con un mechón de su cabello- ya tengo al primero

- ¿encerio? –la beso y la lebanto por la cintura, no podía ser más felis- te amo

- yo igual

- pues todos nos quedaremos en esa aldea todo el tiempo que sea necesario –era la voz de Aome

- ¡Aome! Amiga, ¿encerio?

- Claro Sango –era Inu Yasha- además ustedes tambien nos deben hacer esos favores, cuando sea necesario

- Gracias Inu Yasha –dijo emocionada Sango, aun no podía creer que el hanyou y la miko ya fueran novios

----2 años despues----

- Hiro, hijo ven aca, no molestes a tu tia –es Sango tomando a un niño de 2 años igualito a Miroku- ella esta esperando un bebe y no puedes molestarla

- dejalo Sango –dijo Aome con una prominente barriga- aun que creo que no espero uno sino la docena completa

- No digas tonterías, tan solo es uno –le afirmó Sango mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo- es que me preocupa que mire tu bientre como si supiera que es una niña, tu me entiendes, le esta diciendo "bela" aun no sabe hablar bien pero sus palabras son las mismas que usa su padre

- Tal ves quiera ser el novio de Ikari –dijo tocandose su abdomen

¡¡¡¡Que! –era Inu Yasha, que llegaba con Miroku de una "combersación hombre a hombre"- eso no va a pasar

- INU YASHA, no nos molestes, verdad Hiro

- Sip, tia Aoma

- ¿Cuándo me dira Aome?

- El día que no le diga a Inu Yasha "pelito" lo extraño es que él ya no tiene las orjas de perro y aun asi le dice perrito o lo intenta

- Eso es culpa de Miroku –dijo el hanyu- él aun me dice perro y su hijo lo escucha –golpea a Miroku

Y de esta manera termina un día más en las nuevas vidas de nuestros amigos. Ya el peligro paso, pero un nuevo peligro va a llegar si es que ustedes creen que eso es un peligro

---3 años despues---

- Hola Ikari –era una mañana normal, Hiro visitaba a Ikari, como era de costumbre

- Hola Hiro ¿quieres pasar? –dijo la joven niña, de cabellos negros y ojos ambar, estaba en la puerta de una casa muy sencilla

- claro que si

-¡ Mamá! ¡ya llego Hiro!

- ¡Esta bien! –era la voz lejana de su madre

- ven Hiro pasa

- Gracias mi hermosa Ikari

- O/O

- Más te vale comportarte Hiro –era Inu Yasha saliendo de la casa

- ¿Disculpe señor? ¿tienen planeado tener otro hijo o hija?

- ¿por qué lo preguntas Hiro? – era Aome saliendo del cuarto

- porque mi madre va a tener a otro hijo, bueno según parece van a tener una niña y eh oido desir a mi padre que seria más economico que tuvieran un hijo ustedes para hacer los dos matrimonios el mismo día

Aome se rio pero Inu Yasha se molesto

- Inu Yasha, es mejor que vallamos a ver si es verdad –dicho esto ambos salieron- adios niños

----por la tarde----

Inu Yasha y Aome entraron a la casa y fueron al cuarto de Ikari, al ver lo que pasaba (Hiro e Ikari estaban dormidos y ¡abrazados!), lo unico que hiso Inu Yasha fue levantar a Hiro

- deja a mi hija, Hiro vete a tu casa

- si señor –dicho esto beso a Ikari en la BOCA, le acaricio el cabellos y salio corriendo- Ikari, casate conmigo cundo seamos grandes

Ikari abrio los ojos y se toco los labios

- Claro que si /

- Claro que no señorita, además ese niño no va a tener otro día de vida, ¡cuando lo vea lo mato!

- ¡MAMA!

- Inu Yasha ¡abajo! – Inu Yasha callo al suelo- claro que no lo vas a matar

----------------------------------------

Fin

** Advertencia, todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. No he inventado ningún personaje, esepto a: Ikari, Hiro, Hokoy, Akari (Ikari es mi personaje, propio; Hiro y Akira, fueron idea de Ely-chan y Hokoy es un invento temporal, es desir no aparece en otros de mis fics) **

----------------------------------------

28


End file.
